


December Drabble

by Cinryu



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8709367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinryu/pseuds/Cinryu
Summary: This is a series of drabbles just to celebrate the December time!





	1. Day 1: First snow

“Jesse, look!” you exclaimed as you run out of the apartment. You raised your hands and laughed, feeling cold white snowflakes melting on your skin.

“Enjoying the weather I see?” came a chuckle from your bellowed cowboy as he stood in the doors and looked at you. You couldn’t help but pull him with you so soon he was covered with the snow.

“I look that funny?” he asked, watching your amusement when his beard had almost gone white. Well, it disappeared with his revenge as he took a handful of snow and in swift motion threw it on you.


	2. Day two: Baby, it’s cold outside

“Baby, it’s cold outside!” Junkrat whined in protest, trying to hold to the frame as strong as he could, like he was clinging for his life. You laughed at his attitude, still trying to gently push him off the room.

“Of course it is, winter is usually cold” you said to him, tickling him a bit so he would loosen his grip. He shook his head, refusing. 

“I don’t want to go” he whined but when you kissed his cheek lightly he craked a smile a bit. “Ok….I may for a while. But only if you kiss me more!”


	3. Day three: Ice skating

"You make it look easier” you whined a bit, trying to catch your balance on the even surface of the ice. Just right now Lucio stood there, trying his best to hold his laugh while looking at you.

“You know, you just need to practice” he tried to cheer you up, but you shoot him a deadly glare, refusing to let go a railing of the rink. He suddenly appeared by your side and offered you his hand. 

“Now, come with me” you were slightly worried, but took his offer. “It’s easy. Just watch, step by step peacefully. You see?”


	4. Day four: Cookies

"Soooooo…how long will take?” you asked, looking as Ana put a plate into the hot oven. You didn’t want to push her patience, but looking at the half-made cookies already made you drooling. A woman laughed, patting your head lightly.

“You as impatient as young Fareeha. But you’re older” she pointed out and you frowned, showing rather disagree with her comment rather than an actual irritation.  
“I am not…that much” you smiled then, tickling her a little and she laughed, quickly moving away from you.

“Behave, or there will be no cookies for you” she winked at you.


	5. Day five: Playing in the snow

“Genji no!” you managed to yell before you and the cyborg fell into a big pile of snow. You shirked, trying to get away as soon as possible but he held you strongly, laughing at your face.

“It is not funny you little…!” you were interrupted by a handful of snow that was shoved behind your collar. Right now you just wanted to murder Genji, but you just managed to get away.

“Why don’t you play with me~?” he teased with you and you tried the best not kill him. Goddamint Genji Shimada! He chuckled, throwing a snowball at you.


	6. Day six: Warm fire

There was not any chance that you were going to move from that place. No, it was definitely the most comfortable spot, near the fireplace, your whole body wrapped with a blanket and your head at the lap of Reinhardt, as he was reading some book.

“Are you ok, my Liebling?” you heard him saying and you noticed he was observing you. You must have dozen off for a while because you didn’t remember what was happening in the last few minutes. You shifted, so your head rested near his heart. 

“I am ok right now” you smiled to him.


	7. Day seven: Starry night

“Aren’t you cold, Hanzo?” you asked him, sinking more into the blanket, but he shook his head. You weren’t going to urge him about it, but you moved more to him, willing to share your heath.

He wrapped his arms around you. “Do you like the stars, my love?” he asked, addressing you though his gaze was fixed at the night sky. You nodded, humming in soft approval.

“They are truly beautiful. Thank you for staying with me” you said to him as both of you looked up.

“Always, dear” he rest his chin on top of your head, smiling.


	8. Day eight: Familly dinner

You thought it would be weird, but you had to say that you didn’t expected that. The ambience was swinging from jolly to serious whether Ana shoot you a glance.

“So you and Fareeha are dating?” she asked and your mate shook you an apologizing look across the table. 

“Well, yes. For a year” you said, thinking about every word. Actually you would find easier to fight with Talon agents than to withstand Ana’s glances. Luckily Pharah assured you before the dinner that no matter what her mother would say, she will love you.

“Well…hope to see some grandkids”.


	9. Day nine: Hot cocoa

Aroma itself could draw people crazy so no wonder when Angela handed you a cup, you almost immediately took a large sip. 

“Be careful, it’s hot” she warned you, but smiled, sitting down next to you, leaning to your side as her arm wrapped around you. “You like it? From the best chocolate in the world” of course she meant Swiss chocolate.

She giggled and you tilted your head, reaching to your mouth where you found some cocoa left. You also laughed and quickly pecked Mercy’s cheek to left a stain on her skin. She snorted, smacking your arm playfully.


	10. Day ten: Mitten & scarves

"Found it!” you exclaimed happily, running to the corridor when Mei was lacing up her shoes. She fixed her glasses to look at you whether to find a reason for your happiness but before she could ask you about anything, you started to put a scarf on her.

“This is the warmest one. My grandma made it” you were happy that now she would wear it but you saw in her eyes that she is worried about this.

“I don’t take refusal. You deserves only the best” she giggled and kissed your cheek lightly, taking also mittens from your hands.


	11. Day eleven: Mistletoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I will be away for the weekend, I will now put two additional chapters

„Thank you for helping me with setting this up” you smiled to Zaria as she held you up, so you could attach a bunch of mistletoe to a ceiling above the entrance.

“Everything for you, darling” she laughed “But I must say I want to see who will catch our sweet Pharah under it” she couldn’t help but chuckled and you smiled even more, also being sure that it was quite mischievous. What a criminal mind you were.

“But before letting you go” she said, pulling you gently down to here “I want my kiss, you know. It’s a tradition”.


	12. Day twelve: Peppermint

You sat there, not sure what was this about and you shook him a questionable look. Not that you didn’t complained it, since Mako usually took every action more in actions than in words, but you didn’t know why exactly you got a small, soft pouch to your wardrobe.

Then it came to you, when you felt the aroma.

“Peppermint. My mother used to make one of those with peppermint” you were quite of amused that he remembered something so detail and yet some trivial. You hugged him tightly, letting his big arms wrap around your smaller frame.

“Thank you”


	13. Day thirteen: Tree

“Winston, are you sure you will handle it?” you carefully asked your friend that currently was dragging a huge fir with him. When you suggested that you should get a tree for winter celebration so you all can decorate it, he was first to volunteer to carry it to the base.

But welp, you must said that you expected the tree he would chose to be…smaller.

“Don’t worry” he smiled, seeing your doubtful face. “I won’t drop it” well, you hoped he was right because it looked heavy and you didn’t want to see this tree on your foot.


	14. Day fourteen: Lights

„It is not funny” you fussed, trying to figure out how to pull out your leg. Well, you didn’t exactly knew how you managed to wrap all around with Christmas lights. You just pulled them out of the box and wanted untangle them, but before you noticed, you well all covered.

And Sombra did nothing else but stay there, laughing a lot while – you were sure of that – she was secretly recording and taking pictures. No that you minded (until she showed them to the others), but you could use some help.

“Good luck~” she laughed, simply walking away, smiling.


	15. Day fifteen: Ginger-bread

You smiled on the scent that was going through the whole house. You must admit it was a rather nice way for waking you up and you wondered why did you felt a ginger-bread. Not that you complained, but Zenyatta wasn’t rather eating them.

You slowly stood up, going to the kitchen and were amazed by the view of omnic that was pulling out the oven.

“What it is?” you asked him with a hint of amusement. He turned around to wave to you. 

“You said you have like these, so I learned how to prepare them. Want to try?”


	16. Day sixteen: Snowed in

It was too long story to sum up how both of you ended up here, but it seemed that for a moment neither you nor Gabriel would leave the cabin. It wasn’t like you wanted to run, but being denied to complete the mission always cause a bad mood in Gabriel Reyes.

You turned your head to see what he was doing and it seemed that he tried to lighten a fire. You looked through the window, trying to see the snow level. 

“Get over here” he snarled, though then his voice softened “I don’t want you to catch cold”.


	17. Day seventeen: Sick

"You just need to have some rest, love” you knew Lena was right, but you had so many things that needed your attention. Even with your flu you were able to do some paperwork, right? Then a sneeze told you it couldn’t be so easy.

“But the work…” you whined a bit, shooting a look toward the desk. Few papers? Maybe just two? You didn’t want to be useless.

“It won’t disappear, my dear, so when you will get better, it will be there” Tracer hold a spoon with some warm soup. ”Now say ‘aahhh’ for me” she giggled slightly.


	18. Day eighteen: Holiday market

“I…really don’t think it is a good idea” you managed to say as you were watching how Torbjörn tried hard to reach the highest shelf. If he would just go for the ladder or ask someone, it would be much simple. But he decided that he needs to reach it on his own.

“Nonsense! I almost got it” ‘almost’ meant that he didn’t reach even the half of the shelf he wanted. You sighed, trying to ignore all people starring at both of you.

“I can get it for you, you know?” you asked, but he just shook head.


	19. Day nineteen: Ugly sweaters

You breathed in and out, trying to hold your laugh while the muscles on your face were twitching from time to time. Who would guess that of all people Jack Morrison would chose to wear the most ugly sweater in the world.

How did he even found this one?

“Something’s funny?” he asked, not even looking away from his newspaper. You feel that yu needed to get away from this room as soon as possible.

“I…I should do something…see you later” you escaped the room and then laughed as loud as possible. You should think about taking pictures.


	20. Day twenty: Coffee shop

„What is this?” Amelie frowned, glancing at the cup in your hands. Normally you would sit with your coffee in more quiet part of the store, reading something or taking your time in peace, but today Amelie was waiting for you and you couldn’t keep her waiting.

“It’s coffee. Good. You want to try?” you asked her, reaching your hand toward her but she moves away, shaking her head. 

“You call this a coffee?” she snorted, crossing her arms on her chest. “I can do a real coffee. Not the thing like that. Come, you have to taste it right”.


	21. Day twenty one: Volunteer work

"I must say this is kind of unexpected” you smiled, lifting another box full of food. It wasn’t too big and the canteen was near, so you didn’t mind carrying it, but Hana already took one box from you, placing it under her arm.

“That I want to help?” she asked, with kind of reproach in her tone. You quickly shook your head, laughing a bit.

“That you missed your meetings to help me. I appreciate that. Very” Hana smiled at that words and punched you lightly.

“You know, I am here for you. You just need to call me”.


	22. Day twenty two: Caroling

“Ok, that was good. Now listen to this one” you said, pushing the ‘play’ button. A famous Christmas song started to play and you watched as Bastion turned his head. You believed that if he would be a human, he would have a focused face now.

After a while you stopped a record and listened, as Bastion turned his to you, starting to use his sound box to repeat the sounds as much as he could. When he finished the fragment you played to him, he added a questioning sound.

“Very good” you giggled, listening to high sounds of joy.


	23. Day twenty three: Tradition

„Are you sure comfortable with that?” you asked, holding a beautiful costume that Satya gave you. It looked rather like a work of art than like something that you should be wearing. “You know, that looks like really expensive something. What if I somehow tear it?” you were clearly kind of uncomfortable.

“This is our traditional outfit. I mean, in India. But if you are not comfortable with this, I will understand” she hinted, but you quickly shook your head.

“No, I want. Thank for this, it is really beautiful. I hope I can wear it as good as you”.


	24. Day twenty four: Festival

You were the first one that went to grab the photo all of you took minute ago. With that you showed the best enthusiast, since you almost knocked over the table, Tracer laughing that you should watch out or you might kill yourself.

Athena quickly printed it for you and you looked at it, grinning like a madman. Maybe it wasn’t the most beautiful picture in the world, but you thought it is very sentimental.  
“Hey, (y/n)? Are you going?” you heard the voice behind you and you quickly hid the photo in your pocket.

“Of course I am”.


	25. Day twenty five: Gift

You heard someone knocking to your door, but you was so close finishing the page of your book that you shouted ‘Wait a minute!’ and quickly read till the end of the chapter. You jumped from under your blanket, walking slowly towards the door.

But when you opened it, there was no one there, and your eyes caught a glimpse of something shiny. Under your doors there was a present which was carefully wrapped in shiny paper. There was only a card with your name one and though you didn’t knew who send it, you couldn’t help but smiled widely.


	26. Day twenty six: Candles

You were very grateful that snow already fell and it wasn’t pouring down from the sky. Slowly you took down the candle from your bag, looking for a lighter at the same time. The graveyard was small and silent at this time of the day – most of the people were still in their homes, enjoying the family company.

You lighten up a small candle under the memorial and you thought about all that were lost. Due to an Omnic Crisis, due to other sad events. They all deserved a short memorial, especially on day like this. Candle was for them.


	27. Day twenty seven: Toys

"Can I have this one?” your child pointed the toy that wasn’t maybe the prettiest one, but it certainly caught your kid eye. They looked at you with a pleading eye, not wanting to make a scene (you were pride that they didn’t cry) and you couldn’t help but smile. 

The toy wasn’t that prizy and actually you could afford to buy it. Well, the kid didn’t get any new toy for a while so you just nodded your head.   
“Ok, but this will be your birthday present, right?” you said and the child nodded in excitement, jumping a bit.


	28. Day twenty eight: Miracle

Days passed on and on with not a single message from your love. You checked communicator every day, watch the news, looked at Winston every time he passed by you, but there was no sign of life, not a short message. You even couldn’t cry, just living your daily life and waiting. 

“I am back” you heard familiar voice and it was the first time since the departure when you felt your tears flowing down your cheeks. 

“You’re alive!” you cried, running up to press your whole form to the body of your mate. “It’s a miracle” you sighed happily.


	29. Day twenty nine: Sacrifice

The time has stopped, or that is what it seemed to be. You felt the pain in your lower stomach, but also the warm hands that gently lifted your head. You wanted to say something, but breathing itself was too hard.

“Stay with my, love. We are winning. No more fighting, Angela will patch you up…” you heard a shaking voice and you couldn’t help but smile a little. Slowly you put your hand on the other one and closed eyes slowly.

“I love you” you whispered silently “Don’t forget that” and with that everything disappeared in the calm darkness.


	30. Day thirty: Ring/Proposing

„Ok, I guess there is a reason why you brought me here?” you asked with your eyes covered with a fabric. You only heard chuckle with no response and a hand stopped you from taking of the blindfold from your eyes.

“Not yet, wait a bit…” you heard smooth voice and then after a while of silence and moving things you heard again “Now you might take it off”.

You took the blindfold and first thing you noticed was a beautiful ring in front of your eyes.

“Oh…yes…of course I will marry you” you smiled, holding your tears.


	31. Day thirty one: Midnight resolutions

You sat down there, watching the clock on a big screen. Almost everyone, including you, grabbed a glass of a champagne and now you all were waiting for the midnight. 

You quickly summarized in your head the past year. Well, it wasn’t that bad – you joined Overwatch, helped some people, made new friends. There were many thing you failed, but there were always someone who would help you.

Will the next year be better? Maybe yes, maybe not. It didn’t matter that much, since you knew, that no matter how far away you are, there is someone watching over you.


End file.
